Midnight's Embrace
by locket-girl
Summary: One night Tomoyo seeks Eriol's comfort... Lemon [EriolxTomoyo]


Midnight's Embrace

**Midnight's Embrace**

Summary: One night Tomoyo seeks Eriol's comfort...

Lemon EriolxTomoyo

"Hhh hhh hh." His breath was raspy and heavy. Dropplets of sweat clung at the ends of his midnight coloured bangs and forehead. The thight muscles over his stomach wavered with each harsh breath.

The air in the room was sweet and pink. A small nightlamp illumated the bedroom weakly. My own dark, long hair sprawled over my chest like silk.

His thrusts were slow and shallow, making me drown in ecstasy. It made me forget about my pain.

To me this was my only comfort. I concentrated on seeing the sharp features of a black haired man and not the soft ones of Eriol Hiiragiwaza who was looming over me.

My eyes were locked with mahogany coloured ones instead of not sea blue ones. Tears tickled the corners of my eyes as I clenched my teeth in frustration and pain.

_Why couldn't he love me? _

I pressed my cheek against the lotus coloured pillow when I heard a smirk. I looked back at Eriol and saw him smirking sadisticly at me. My body froze in shock because I knew it meant he wanted to hurt me emotionally. Something which he successed, of course.

"You are such a coward."

"Stop it." I begged but he continued without any mercy.

"That's why you keep running instead of facing the truth."

My heart throbbed with so much agony that I thought it was going to burst.

"Please stop." _'Shut up. Don't say anymore.' _

My hands clenched the bedsheets, fingers digging into the fabric hard. He smiled coldly, carrassing my cheek with cool, slender fingers. It send me goosebumps down my back.

"You seeked my comfort. You practialy begged me to take you."

That was right I wanted him to pleassure my body so I could forgot about the pain of rejection. But I didn't excepted to be confronted by the same boy. But I knew why he did it.

All the time I knew.

His hand took my hand which clenched the sheets and held it to his lips, kissing the inside. Then he licked the diggets with his tongue delicately causing me to gasp.

"You knew it and yet you told him how you really felt about him."

His thrust became harder and the words he threw at me harsher. Physical pleassure and emotional pain mixed together was a bitter sweet taste. It was almost unbearable.

He continued to carrass my fingers with his tongue, holding my wrist. Then he ran his lips along the palm of my hand. He whispered against the inside of my hand.

"Right now you're pretending to fuck Toya Kinomoto and not me. You're imagining it's _him _who is touching you. And…" His last words dripped in pure ice. "It's his name you will be screaming when you come, right?"

Then he dropped my hand carelessly and it hit the sheets softly.

"Eriol…." I whispered his name quietly.

"It doesn't matter now." His blue eyes shone with hints of disappointment and sadness.

Then he closed them and leaned down. His hand landed on my full breast, squeezing the pale flesh. His mouth touched my neck, trailing over the skin. I moaned in pleassure.

He sucked my neck, his lips trailing along my jaw. He removed his hand from my breast to cup my face with both hands hotly. Eriol locked his lips with mine, kissing me roughly and hard. He slided a tongue inside my mouth, letting it dance around mine lovingly.

I wrapped my arms around his back, my legs resting on his hips. But now the kiss balanced between the line of pure roughness and innocent sweetness.

I wished so much that it was Toya, Sakura's brother and not Eriol who was taking over me.

The man I fell in love with since I met him the first time. I said the three words but he just smiled, saying "I'm sorry but I love someone else."

And of course I knew who it was. The one who Toya's heart belonged to was Yukito Tsukishiro, the earlier crush from Sakura. How strange thing were, everything was bond together.

His mouth left my mouth and his tongue flickered over the taut nipple of my breast. It trailed hot cycles before before the teeth nibbling on it carefully, making me not knowing to whimper or to moan.

Our skin was covered with dropplets of sweat and with a layer of warmth. A warmth which wrapped around me and made me feel needed.

It felt great, it gave me pleassure and yet I felt empty. Eriol's lips traveled down to my navel leaving goosebumps on their way. He kissed my belly bottom before letting his tongue tickle it. Which caused delicious knots to coil right there. I gasped.

My nipples were rubbed between skilled fingers until they hardened. Pressure and pleassure pressed down my private area.

My back arched and once again my nails drug into the soft now sheets. The fabric glued to my skin the slightest. Eriol's fingers slipped in mine, entwining them tightly as if to comfort me.

Our breath became ragged and quicker as the blood gushed through my head. My vision blurred and all I saw was the boy above me and all I heard were the gasps which filled the air. My body answered to his thrusts deliciously.

His hands snaked in my hair, clenching them firmly. Then his other one followed. Now both of his hands gripped my hair as leaned closer to me.

His own both white, pale cheeks turned pink, the colour of soft petals. The air around us became thinner and thinner, yet sweeter with each passing seconds. My inner walls tightened around his manhood and my tiny lump of flesh swelled to a bigger seize. My head turned from one side to another.

"E-Eriol…" The young man above me also looked like he didn't have much energie left. A few more thrusts and I screamed. The tears which lingered in my eyes poured down, hitting the pillow.

He burried his face against the crotch of my neck and I wrapped my arms around his back tightly, my nails digging in his skin. His fingers clenched my hair harder and I my legs tightened around his waist.

I faintly heard him saying my name as I clenched my eyes shut, feeling a huge explosion through my body, between my legs. White light flashed in front of my eyes as the blood pumped through my veins.

A thick, white and milky liquid floated into me, the rest dripping on the sheets. I pressed him firmer to me. After a while my hard pounding heart softened before finally calming down as my arms slacked.

His elbows grew weak, wavered, giving up. The midnight blue haired boy collasped on the top of me, his skin felt damp against mine. His hot breath tickled my ear as he panted into theplace where my neck met my shoulder.

The plump between my legs still throbbed as my legs twitched from the violent climax. My body felt exhausted and we rested like this. His body cooled down and he raked his fingeres down my tresses.

Then he carrassed my arms cooly before gripping them softly as if fearing I might slip away.

Then Eriol asked in ghost-like, pained voice "Why can't you love me?"

"I'm sorry."

**The END**


End file.
